


Enter Star of Creativity

by AshREvans



Series: Mystic Messenger Superhero AU [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bank Robbery, F/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshREvans/pseuds/AshREvans
Summary: Yoosung Kim has the power to create almost anything he wants and he's a member of the same band of hero's 707, but when a bank robbery in progress happens, he questions whether he should follow Seven's lead or wait for the other members of the crew...





	

“Are you sure we shouldn’t wait for the others, Seven?”

“It’s a robbery in progress, Star. If we wait for the others it’ll be too late.”

Star sighed. “I still think we should at least wait for Angel…”

Seven looked up at Star from where he was crouching on the roof of the building across the street from the bank. “It’ll be over by then. You know him. His image is everything. Just come on and barricade the front door. Then you and I will go in from the back.”

Star frowned and looked at the front of the bank. Seven had assured him that the weapons they were brandishing were fake, claiming that he would have been able to sense any tech they brought in with them. Star was confused at his logic, thinking that regular pistols didn’t have any sort of computing element to them, but he trusted Seven. He wouldn’t have been able to be in the same team with someone he didn’t trust.

He sighed and looked at the front door to the bank. To be on the safe side, he figured an invisible wall would be his best bet. He took a deep breath before he focused and directed energy towards the door and creating an invisible wall that blocked the windows and door so the robbers didn’t have an escape. And neither did the hostages. He and Seven will have to be quick to help those poor people out.

“Did you do it?” Seven asked as he reached up and pressed a button on the side of his glasses.

“Yeah. It’s an invisible wall, like the kind in video games when you aren’t a high enough level to enter a certain area or if that area isn’t—“

“I get it. Good idea. That way the robbers won’t think anything is wrong,” he said and pushed the button on his glasses again. “We should go warn the cops about our plan before we go in. We don’t need them busting in and shooting at us too.”

Star sighed. “You always think about these things after it should have happened.”

“Sorry but I was planning our way in,” he said and stood up. “Come on.”

Without another word, Seven jumped down and landed on the ground. Star wondered if technokinesis was his only power if he was able jump off a two story building and land without breaking any bones. He’d have to ask about that later. He, instead, chose a safer way down. Stepping out, a platform appeared under his foot, just low enough for it to be a stair and made his way down like that, the platforms disappearing the second his foot left them. When he reached the ground, he followed Seven up to the tent where the cops set up their home base.

“I’d like to speak to the man in charge!” Seven called sounding cheerful but there was a note of authority in his voice as well.

Several cops looked up and when they saw Seven and Star, they soundlessly pointed to a man staring at a computer screen. Seven walked up to him and tapped the guy on the shoulder.

“If you have a loved one in the bank please go talk to Officer Jacobs,” he said automatically.

Star opened his mouth to say something but Seven decided wordless communication was better. Star noticed that the screen of the TV started snowing and then it flicked off completely. When the detective frowned and tried to turn it back on, it didn’t work.

“Damn thing must be broken…”

“Oh yeah, definitely broken,” Seven said, sarcastically.

The detective jumped. “707?!” he said, clearly not expecting to see the two of them here. “What are you doing here? We don’t need your help.”

Seven snorted this time. “Clearly,” he rolled his eyes. “We don’t care if you need our help or not. Star and I are going in and we’ll take care of this. I just thought I should warn you so you don’t start shooting at us, too.”

Star sighed. “Seven… if they say they have this covered do you really think we should interfere?”

Seven looked at Star out of the corner of his eye. “I don’t care. The last time something like this happened three people died because they couldn’t get their heads out of their asses. I’m not going to let that happen again.”

Star looked at Seven with a surprised look on his face. “All right. Then I’m with you,” he said.

Seven smirked. “About time.”

“I’m right here, you know. And I’m not going to let you in,” the detective said.

Seven looked at the detective. “Sorry, but you don’t have much of a choice in the matter. You don’t have enough man power to keep us here by force,” Seven said before he smiled cheerfully at him. “So that’s all I wanted to say, we’ll be off now!”

The duo turned around, ignoring the shouts from the detective and walked away from the base. Seven pressed the button on his glasses and Star could barely see the glow of little mini screens on the lenses. He never noticed that before. Were they new? They must be. Even the frames looked different then the last pair.

“So we’re going to go in through the side,” Seven said. “And you might want to put an invisible wall around the cops. I have a bad feeling that they might try to rush in because we provoked the detective…”

“We? I think that was all you, buddy,” Star said but did as Seven asked anyway. He would really rather not get any new bullet holes. How would he explain that to his teachers at SKY university?

They walked quietly until they reached the door. Without thinking, Star reached out and tried to pull it, but; surprise, surprise; the door was locked. Seven snickered.

“Do you really think they would leave the side door of a bank just open?” he said. “Move over.”

Star opened his mouth to throw an insult at Seven but he couldn’t think of anything particularly light hearted enough without also being too mean. Instead he just closed his mouth and watched as Seven put his hand on the magnetic lock device for a second before it clicked open. He quietly opened the door and put his finger to his lips before he motioned for Star to follow him.

Star followed behind his redheaded partner through the doors, making sure that his steps were quiet. Seven expertly led them through the bank until they were peering around the corner to see the robbers walking around with their fake guns out and about twelve hostages lying face down on the ground. There were two robbers on the main floor watching the hostages, one by the phone bank; presumably waiting for a call from the negotiator. He heard the report that there were five of them, which meant the other two had to be in the back trying to crack the vault.

Seven nudged Star and motioned for them to move back just a bit. When they were a little ways further down the hall so they could talk in hushed voices, Seven spoke up.

“Do you think you could handle the three out here with your power? Put them in boxes or something?” he asked.

“I should. But do you really think you can take care of the other two by yourself?” Star replied.

“Not a problem. I won’t be alone,” he said and dug Robot Cat out from his pack. “I should really think of a name for this little guy…”

“We can worry about that later,” Star said. “I’ll take care of these guys. Just… if you need help…”

“You’ll hear me scream,” Seven joked. “Just trust me.”

Star sighed. “All right. Then we’ll go on your signal,” he said.

Seven nodded and then the two started walking back towards the doorway that lead into the lobby of the bank. Seven watched closely and then the phone rang. Star noticed his smirk and then he motioned with his hands to go. Star stepped through the door and cleared his throat, while Seven snuck behind him to head towards the back where the vault was. The two guys who were watching the hostages turned to look at Star immediately while the guy on the phone paid more attention to trying to get an answer from whoever was on the other end of the line.

If there was anyone on the other end of the line.

“The Star of Creativity…” one of the robbers said.

“What are you doing here? Is the rest of your little crew of heroes with you, too?” the second one said, more confident than the first guy. He was definitely either the leader or second in command.

Star simply shrugged. “Sorry to disappoint, but it’s just me today,” he said.

The leader smirked. “Well, then boys, I think we got off lucky. If it’s just the little Star here, then I don’t think we need to worry,” he said and the other two guys laughed.

Star snorted. “Why does everyone underestimate me?” he said to no one in particular? “Is it because I’m short? Or is it because I’m blonde?” he sighed.

The leader just rolled his eyes and motioned to the guy at the phone. “Tie him up,” he said.

The guy started walking forward but he didn’t make it more than a step before he walked right into an invisible wall. Star was looking right at him. He was getting quicker with his powers. The leader growled.

“What are you playing at?” he said. “Go on and tie him up!” he shouted at the guy.

“I can’t! I can’t go anywhere!” Phone Lackey said and started banging at all four sides of the box Star put him in.

The leader turned to look at Star. “What is this?” He growled.

“Do you really think that I got that name because I picked it?” Star said. “It’s really rather ironic. I’m not the most creative person in the world, but here I am with the power to create virtually anything,” he held out his hand and a rope appeared in his hands. “Now be good little bank robbers and put those toys away.”

The leader hissed and pointed his gun at Star and tried walking forward. Clearly this guy thought that if one guy had a box around him, then surely there wouldn’t be one around him! It was like dealing with NPC’s in LOLOL, with these guys limited intelligence.

“Do you really think I was stupid enough not to trap the rest of you guys?” Star said. “Now do me a favor and just listen and you won’t get hurt.”

“They won’t listen to you, you know,” Seven said, dragging the two guys from the vault into the lobby. One of them looked pretty beat up and the other had a dart sticking out of his stomach. “They thought these guys were going to come bail them out.”

Star looked at Seven and then back at the other three guys. “Looks like you have no other options.”

*     *     *

Yoosung walked into his apartment and sighed, feeling really exhausted. He may have the power to create anything, but he always ended up dead tired afterwards… Everyone in the RFA was on his case about always playing video games and not paying enough attention to his schoolwork. If only they knew.

He flopped down on his bed and opened up the RFA messenger app on his phone.

\- Yoosung ★ entered the chat-

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** So tired… ;;;;

 **Zen:** Did you stay up all night playing LOLOL again?”

 **Zen:** You need to stop playing that game

 **Zen:** and work out

 **Jaehee:** Or focus on your school work.

 **Jaehee:** Oh, that reminds me. Did you hear the news?

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** About the Star of Creativity and 707?

 **Zen:** I heard they stopped a bank robbery with no casualties on either side.

 **Zen:** Something the police force has never done.

 **Zen:** I heard there was an interview with the lead detective and he was super pissed.

 **Zen:** didn’t actually see it though.

 **Jaehee:** I listened to it while Mr. Han was in a business meeting.

 **Jaehee:** He said that the Star of Creativity, 707, and the rest of their little band, are nothing more than delinquent vigilantes who have no authority to meddle in the affairs of police officers.

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** That guy is such an asshole.

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** If those two hadn’t shown up when they did, then someone could have gotten seriously hurt.

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** He’s like most bullheaded cops. Always think they’re right.

 **Zen:** You talk as if you’ve met the guy…

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** I haven’t… I just uh… I know his type.

 **Jaehee:** All right…

 **Jaehee:** Well, I have to go. Mr. Chairman just paged me.

 **Jaehee:** Have a good day ^^

 **Jaehee:** And don’t slack on your schoolwork Yoosung.

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** ;;;;;;;

-Jaehee Kang has left the chat-

 **Zen:** I should go to. I have to be at work soon.

 **Zen:** Don’t spend all day on that video game.

 **Zen:** Try working out instead!

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** I don’t wanna!!

 **Zen:** -_-

 **Zen:** Talk to you later.

 **Zen:** Bye

-Zen has left the chat-


End file.
